


Who's First?

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Hen and Chimney bet on who, between Buck and Eddie, will be the one to make the first move.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: 911 Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Who's First?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 911week Day 1: "Wanna bet?" + fluff

“I’m telling you, guys, these two like each other. And I don’t mean as best friends, it’s more than that.”

Bobby and Hen shared a look. They could barely keep themselves from bursting into laughter. But it would be a little rude and, more importantly, the sound would carry downstairs where Buck and Eddie were working out. There was no way Buck wouldn’t run right up to join the fun if he heard laughing, Eddie on his heel. So they settled for very amused smiles.

“Okay, you don’t believe me. But you have to have noticed the way they stare at each other when the other’s not watching. And the way they always end up close enough to touch. Come on, I’m not imagining things. You’ve seen that, right?”

“Did you figure that out on your own or was it Maddie who told you all this?” Hen said.

“You knew. Of course, you knew.” Chimney turned to Bobby. “Did you know too?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t.”

“Alright, so then if we can all see it, why are they still not together?”

“I think Buck doesn’t think it’s mutual, or he’s still waiting for Eddie to make the first move.” Bobby finished putting the chicken breasts down on sheet pans and moved on to mixing a little honey and Dijon mustard in balsamic vinegar, adding garlic, some herbs, and salt and pepper.

“I think it’ll happen soon.” Hen said. “He can’t keep ignoring the flirting and subtle hints forever.”

“No, Eddie will never do it. I think Buck will make the first move. He just got closure from Abby, he’s ready to move on. Any day now, I’m telling you.”

“He won’t do it. But since you mentioned Abby, let me say, and Bobby will confirm this, he’s the one who was with them at the train wreck, Eddie was jealous. That’ll give him the push to make the first move.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Oh, you’re on. Want in, Cap?”

“No, I want no part of this.”

Bobby took the asparagus, onions and bell peppers he’d had Hen and Chimney cut, and spread them around the chicken on the pans. Then he poured his marinade over it all. Ideally, he would’ve marinated the chicken in it overnight, but you couldn’t always do everything you wanted. With the help of Hen and Chimney, they managed to place the sheet pans inside the oven. All that was left to do was wait for it to be done, and hope a call didn’t ruin lunch again.

“I have an idea, follow me.” Chimney said.

Bobby shook his head and sat on one of the stools, intent on not getting involved in whatever he had in mind. Buck and Eddie’s relationship was none of their business and he preferred staying out of it, just watching from a distance to make sure they were okay. Hen followed Chimney downstairs to the gym. He was excited, smiling like he thought he was a genius. She couldn’t wait to hear his idea.

“Buck, Eddie. Maddie and I are throwing a dinner party Friday night for our couple friends.”

“She didn’t tell me about that. Did she think it’d hurt my feelings to be left out?” Buck said.

“Why did you come here just to tell us about a party we’re not invited to?” Eddie said.

Hen could barely hold back her laughter. She didn’t know what Chimney was trying to do, but from where she stood it looked like a mess. Chimney sighed, not at all deterred by their reactions.

“We’re tired of seeing you two alone. It’s been too long, you both need to get back out there. We want you to find dates and come to the party.”

“Where do you think we’ll get dates by Friday? It’s way too soon. And we’re here most of the week.” Buck said. He stared at Chimney, confused, until Hen’s laugh distracted him.

“Eddie, what about that teacher? I thought you liked her. You should ask her to come.” Chimney said. “And Buck, I’m sure you can find someone on tinder or some other dating app.”

“In three days? It wouldn’t be someone I’d want to bring to meet everyone. I’m not coming.” Buck put down the weight he was doing bicep curls with and headed out. When he passed Eddie, he gave him a tap in the back. “You should call the teacher though, she sounds great.” There was a clear air of jealousy in his tone, but still, it was an encouragement to date someone else. If Chimney’s plan had been to push Buck to make a move, it had failed considerably.

Throughout the rest of their shift, Hen, Chimney and Bobby could see Buck and Eddie constantly looking at each other, but turning away as soon as the other seemed to be about to notice. It was hard to believe they had to leave it at that and wait another 24 hours to see if anything more would come of it.

Hen and Chimney were about to head out of the locker room when Eddie arrived the morning of their next shift. Buck was buttoning up his shirt and turned to see who’d come in. They greeted each other and Eddie sat down and started getting ready himself. Since they were staying silent, Hen and Chimney decided to move their conversation right outside the door. Far enough to give them the necessary privacy to say something, but close enough that they could still hear everything. Eddie glanced back at them nervously, no doubt trying to gauge how well they could overhear. Chimney already looked defeated, but he immediately cheered up when Buck decided to break the silence.

“So, are you going to Chim and Maddie’s party with that teacher tomorrow?”

“No, I think I’m more in the mood for something more intimate.”

Buck’s face fell. “Oh, so you’re taking her out then?”

“Buck, I didn’t ask her out. I don’t want to date her.” Eddie stood and put his things away in his locker.

“Why not? I thought you liked her.”

“I like the fact she is an amazing teacher to my son. But she’s not the one I’d want to cuddle up on the couch with to watch a movie, or take out to a nice restaurant.”

“So there is someone then. Tell me, who is she?”

“You’re unbelievable sometimes.”

Eddie closed his locker and walked out, passing right in between Hen and Chimney, who pretended to be taken aback by it, because they definitely hadn’t been listening to any of that. Buck followed, catching up to him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Wait, Eddie, what do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Eddie said, a little louder than he intended, turning back to face him. “Buck, come on, you know I’m not straight.”

“How would I know that?”

Buck stood there, visibly confused by the way Eddie was acting. Hen already wore a triumphant smile and Chimney was shaking his head in disappointment. Bobby was leaning over the railing upstairs. He hoped whatever this was would end well. He didn’t want to deal with the consequences of a bad outcome.

“So, what, it’s a man you want to date? That’s cool.”

The way Buck said it made it sound like he actually thought it was the opposite of cool, like he actually hated the idea. Eddie couldn’t count how many times he’d wanted to put his lips on Buck’s to stop him from talking. He had no idea how many times he’d thought about putting an end to a conversation by just kissing him. But now was the time. This conversation was uncomfortable, it was not going as well as he’d thought, and he simply couldn’t stand Buck’s obliviousness anymore. So he put his hands behind Buck’s head, leaned in and kissed him. And Bobby watched a twenty-dollar bill pass from Chimney’s hand to Hen’s.


End file.
